Dancing Lessons
by Azreal O'Connel
Summary: When Hermione has to teach Harry to dance, old flames are rekindled but can Harry forgive Hermione for something that happened in their past and if so will he ever be able to brake off the marriage with Cho to be with Her? HHr RL some RT and hints of GD.
1. Default Chapter

**Dancing Lessons**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing, it all belong to Mrs. Rowling!

**A/N**: Feedback, good or bad is much appreciated! Next chapter coming soon,

* * *

"Harry your going to take lessons aren't you?"

"W…what?" Harry focused his attention on Mrs.Chang, 'Why am I even here? They don't need me' he thought exhaustedly. It had been five weeks of solid planning and he was tired. 'The wedding of the century' was what they were calling it, nearly every magazine where flooding them daily with owls, each trying to out bid the other magazines to have full rights to the Potter-Chang wedding. Harry had promised Luna that the Quibbler could have the photos and interviews but Cho said no.

"I know she's your friend Harry but do you really want to be associated with that kind of magazine?" she said whilst picking out table decorations. Harry thought it best not to argue, he needed to save his energy for explaining that one to Luna.

'Why such a big wedding?' was the one constant thought running through his mind every time he had to try on _another_ hand made suit, every time he had to pick napkin decorations, every time he had to give input on invitation headers, every time he opened his eyes and every time he closed them. From his position on the wicker sofa in the conservatory he looked over at Cho. Her raven hair longer now, almost past her waist and her freshly manicured hands roaming over the latest edition of '_Wedding Witch Weekly_' This was what she wanted, she wanted a big wedding, she wanted lots of guests, she wanted lots of publicity, she also wanted her name first on the invitations. Harry didn't argue, he let her have what she wanted, 'isn't that what you do for the woman you love?' he thought. Harry however would have been happy with a nice small wedding, with only close friends and family attending (not that he had any real family left, the Dursleys would never attend his wedding even if he did invite them). But Cho wanted a big wedding so Cho got a big wedding, he was happy if she was happy and all this fussing and planning was what made her happy.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he tried to regain interest in the conversation between Cho, Mrs.Chang and Janice, there 25 Galleons and hour wedding planner.

"…Two left feet that boy has…"

"…Mrs. Steptoe could sort him out…."

"…She's very pricey…."

"…I'll call her tonight, we can have him in lessons by the weekend…"

"…Splendid, Splendid…"

Did they even remember Harry was here? They were talking like his was at the other end of the house. Oh he was use to this of course, if they weren't making plans to chop off and style is hair they were discussing whether or not he should wear contacts and what colour suit he should wear to compliment the brides eyes or nail colour, something stupid like that anyway. He slowly rose from his seat and made his way out of the conservatory, completely un-noticed as usual.

Harry decided it was time to go for a walk, get some fresh air and get away from all this wedding planning. "Cho, Im off out" he called as he opened the front door.

"Harry, Harry wait" Cho came bounding up to him and hugged him tight. "Mum says she'll book the dance lessons and pay at least half for them, isn't that great?" She said excitedly.

"We're having dance lessons now?"

"No, not us silly, just you! We can't have you and your two left feet fumbling about on the dance floor can we?" she laughed.

"Oh..right, err sure."

"Be back by eight, I've got Mr.Statch coming over, he has just got some fantastic emerald green silk sent over from Africa, it would be perfect for the lapels on your suit!" and with that she kissed him on the check and jogged by towards the conservatory.

"Great" Harry said in mock excitement as he left the house.

* * *

"I just don't get it Ron, why can't we jus have a small wedding? I don't even know half the people she's invited and half the people I want there she tells me there isn't enough room for" Harry took another swig of his Butterbeer and decided he needed something a little stronger so he excused himself to go the bar and order a firewiskey.

"He's not happy"

"You don't say" replied Ron rolling his eyes.

"Ronald don't roll your eyes at me! You're his best friend, you should talk to him"

"Luna it's not that easy, he loves her…"

"Does he?"

"Whats that suppose to mean? If he didn't love her he wouldn't marry her"

"Hmph! Well if you ask me…"

"…Im not asking you…"

"…. If you _ask me_ I'd say he's doing this because of Herm…"

"Whose doing what?" Asked Harry as he sat back down taking a sip of his Firewiskey.

"Ohh, nothing mate, Luna here was just leaving weren't you" Ron said giving her a stern look.

"Yes, yes, good-night boys. Don't be home late Ronald, there's a fascinating programme on tonight about the whereabouts of the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks" She beamed as she kissed the top of his head. The two boys watched as she walked away before picking up the conversation.

"I wish are wedding was like yours"

"Naaa mate you don't, having things popping out of your cake and then half your guests growing feathers because of some Canary Crèmes thanks to Fred George." Said Ron, half stifling a giggle at the memory of the horrified look on his mothers face when their vicar started growing bright yellow wings half way through the ceremony.

"Id take that any day over all this"

"C'mon it can't be that bad can it?"

"You have no idea Ron, everyday this thing gets bigger and bigger, she's even thinking it might become a national holiday" he said as he noticed the beaming faces of him and Cho and yet another magazine cover. "It should just be about us, not half the wizarding population," He said as he slumped down, resting his head on his folded arms.

"Look mate, why don't you just talk to her about it"

"It'd break her heart if I told her I don't want any of this"

"If she loved you she'd understand…"

Harry sighed and looked at the clock, "Dammit" he said downing the last of his firewiskey, "I was suppose to be home for eight for another suit fitting"

"Another one? Harry isn't this like the 11th time now?"

"I've lost count" he said, putting his coat back on.

"Blimey, It took me about a day to pick my suit"

"Yer, where not all that lucky" laughed Harry.

"Well, buck up pall, three more weeks and it's over an done with, can't get much worse now can it?"

"shewantsmetotakedancelessons" Harry mumbled as he fastened his coat.

"What?"

"…. she wants me to take dance lessons…"

Ron spluttered his Butterbeer, "You're joking?"

"I wish I was. Night Ron" And with that he apparated back home.

Rate an Review! Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Harrys first lesson

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing, it all belong to Mrs. Rowling!

**A/N**: Feedback, good or bad is much appreciated! Next chapter coming soon,

**Chapter 2: Harry's first lesson.**

It was a disaster. He'd only been here for an hour and managed to break 2 mirrors, a bench and pull down several wall hangings. Not to mention the nasty bruise Mrs. Steptoe was tending to on her left knee. "Never…in all my life…can anyone be this bad…. no hope…" she mumbled as she rubbed a rather fishy smelling ointment on her knee. She looked up at Harry and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Ill pay for the damage"

"Yes, yes very well, come now Mr.Potter lets try and get it right this time" She shakily stood up and walked towards him, pulling her wand from her hair the aged woman waved it and the music began to play again. Sliding it back into her rather messy bun atop her head she started to get Harry into his frame.

"Now... yes that's its, shoulders back, strong elbows, hold your frame. On my count, 1,2,3 and again, 1,2,3, 1,2,3, very good keep going, 1,2, Ow!.."

"Sorry, sorry" mumbled Harry after stepping on her toes for the millionth time that day.

"C'mon now, keep count, that's it, 1,2,3,1,2,3, head up Mr.Potter, 1,2,Ow! Mr.Potter!" she pulled away form him and fell down onto one of the armchairs at the side. As soon as Harry had stopped watching his feet he began to tread on hers again.

"This just isn't working Im sorry"

"I...I think I may have a broken toe…" she said through gritted teeth and winces of pain.

Harry hurriedly started collecting his things. "Please, send me the bill, include the cost of the damages…Im so sorry." And with that he left, hurrying out of the building and down onto the bustling London street. The cool air hit his face and he threw his jacket over his shoulder and made his way towards Diagon Alley, a round of Butterbeers was what he needed right now. No doubts Mrs. Steptoe was already on the phone to Cho telling her what a disaster he was. He was not looking forward to going home.

Several hours later and more Butterbeers than he expected he was heading home. The night air was cool and refreshing and so he decided to walk instead of apparating. Besides the later he got home the more likely Cho was to be asleep and so she could not nag him till the morning.

Digging his hands deeper into his pockets he strolled down through Diagon Alley and turned down a small side road next to Gringotts that lead past the flats where Ron and Luna lived. A little further on and he came to some of the far quieter, lesser-known shops. He didn't realise until he had stopped walking where he was headed. No it's wasn't home, home was back the other way. He looked around; a dim glowing lamp above him gentle cast a shadow over the shops sign infont of him. "Grangers" is said in large golden letters. Harry let out a long breathe and walked up to the window. Peering in through the spotless windows he looked around. It had hardly changed over the years, just likes its owner, at least that's what Harry thought. He hadn't seen Hermione since Ron's wedding. Harry closed his eyes and began to think back on that rather confusing night.

CRASH

Harry, startled, fell back from the window, his wand drawn he rapidly looked around, his heart pounding in his ears. He turned in a full circle, not seeing anything un-usual until he came face to face with the shop again. There sat on a fallen dustbin was Crookshanks. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and put his wand back inside his jacket. Slowly reaching out he stroked the very aged cat behind the ear.

"Hey" he said in a whisper. Crookshanks looked up at him and then rubbed his head against Harry's hand, purring softly. The cat was much older now, infact Harry was surprised the old thing was still alive. His vibrant orange fur was now dull and greying and his eyes were those of a weary old man.

"Crookshanks?"

Harry froze.

That was a voice he had not heard in two years but a voice he could never forget. Backing away from Crookshanks he quickly walked back up the street towards Diagon Alley, the darkness swallowing his form. Crookshanks stared at him as he walked away until Hermione obstructed his view.

"There you are" she said softly scooping the old cat up into her arms and scratching behind his ear, just like Harry had done. Hermione looked down at Crookshanks and saw he was staring behind her. She looked in the direction his eyes where but saw nothing. "Must just be a mouse" she thought as she pulled her robe tighter around her and walked back into the building.


	3. Chapter 3: Ron and Luna Talk

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing, it all belong to Mrs. Rowling!

**A/N**: Feedback, good or bad is much appreciated! Next chapter coming soon,

**Chapter 3:** Ron and Luna talk

"…national holiday" he sighed

"She'll be asking that a bronze statue be raised in their honor next," said Luna rolling her eyes. "Whats wrong with a nice simple wedding?" she glanced over at hers and Ron's grinning faces in the wedding portrait over the fire.

"She's not a simple girl is she? I mean she never had that much money growing up and as soon as she found how much Harry had over at Gringotts she went wild. The house, beach house, cars, parties, and now the wedding. If Harry's lucky there will be just enough to live on after their lavish honeymoon. That's if he's lucky enough to survive the dance lessons"

Luna stared at her husband wide eyed, "Dance lessons?"

"Yer, apparently she loves everything about Harry except his two left feet"

"More like she does not want to be made a fool of when their wedding photos reach the magazines and papers." She said stretching back on the sofa, "Isn't she taking any lessons?"

"He never mentioned it but I doubt it, she's little miss perfect isn't she? She won't need lessons"

"I wish you would talk to him, Cho isn't the one for him, we all know that, we've been saying that since they started to date."

"Luna Im not arguing with you over this again, he loves her ok. If he didn't want to marry her he wouldn't would he? If this is what it takes to put some sort of unforced smile on his face then so be it…"

"Ron" Ron was interrupted by the appearance of Cho's floating head in the fireplace, a floating head that looked rather annoyed.

"Cho? Whats up?" he said as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Have you seen Harry? He was suppose to be in hours ago!" she almost roared, the flames surrounding her give her an evil looking glow.

"I haven't seen him all day, didn't he have his first dance lesson today?"

"Yes but that was over hours ago! I've already spoken to Mrs. Steptoe, he destroyed the place and she has a broken toe!

Ron stifled a laugh, "Harry never was the best dancer" he said but Cho seemed to be completely ignoring his comment.

"Where could he have gone? Mr.Statch left ages ago, I can't get him back any time soon! Do you know how hard it is to get an appointment with him…."

"Cho listen, Ill go out an look for him but Im sure he'll be home anytime now" and with that Ron walked out of her restricted view from the fireplace, leaving an annoyed Luna staring into the fireplace.

"Goodbye Cho" she said through gritted teeth, forcing a small smile.

"Bye" and with a toss of her raven locks she was gone.

"Fellow Ravenclaw or not, I'll never like her" mumbled Luna getting up.

Ron had walked to the closet and started pulling out a coat and shoes, "Fancy comin with? We won't find him before he gets home I bet, but a little stroll couldn't harm us" he smiled.

"Sure" and with that she grabbed her coat too.

As the pair got ready to head out there was a knocking at their door.

"I'll get it," shouted Luna, as she was closer to the door.

"Hey" said Harry scratching the back of his head. "Your err…not off out are you?" He'd noticed her coat and shoes.

"We were just about to go looking for you actually, come in" she stepped away from the door and Harry walked in.

"Look for me? I didn't know I was lost" he said sarcastically to her.

"Harry mate! Where ya been? Your missus to be has just sent us off looking for you."

"Chos been here?"

"Has she ever been here? She refuses to come to this part of town remember. No, she popped up in the fireplace not too long ago" answered Luna kicking off her boots.

Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry, guess she ruined your evening huh? I better go, won't ruin it anymore for you."

"Harry its ok mate, whats up?"

"I saw her" Harry moved away from the door and took a seat at the kitchen table. Ron sat with him as Luna began to make them all drinks. Leaning against the counter top she turned towards the boys and said,

"Who?"

"Hermione" he put his head down on the table and then his arms on top. Ron and Luna both shared confused yet shocked glances.

"Harry what happened? Did you two fight again?"

"No" he mumbled into the table, slowly lifting up. "We didn't speak, I don't even think she saw me."

"You hid from her? I thought you wanted to make amends? It's been almost two years now Harry"

"I was walking home, ended up outside her store. I don't even remember how I got there; I wasn't planning on it, and my feet they just took me there. Anyway Crookshanks appeared…"

"That furball is still alive?" Even after the truth had come out about Ron's rat Scabbers really being Peter Pettigrew he never grew fond of Crookshanks.

"Yer he's alive. A few minutes later Hermione came out looking for him so I left…got up the road a bit and turned back, she was just standing there looking my way but I don't think she could see me through the darkness." Harry graciously took the cup of tea from Luna and took a long swig, the familiar taste of a shot of firewiskey in it burnt at the back of his throat.

"You should have spoke to her" said Luna matter-of-factly.

"And say what? I dunno, I got scared" he gave a sarcastic laugh and looked around the kitchen. Trying to avoid the looks both Ron and Luna were giving him.

"Harry it's been two years now, you were both best friends I don't see what could have been so horrific between you both that caused you to stop talking completely." Ron never did know why they stopped talking. He tried of course to find out but neither seemed willing to talk about it. They'd both been acting strange since the end of their 7th year at Hogwarts but Ron put that down to stresses of the war. Then at his and Luna's wedding something had gone on up at the house between them and neither had spoke since. Ron couldn't even get them in the same room, Merlin knows he tried but as soon as one entered the other would make up an excuse and apparate away.

"It…it doesn't matter, look I better go, sorry for ruining your night." He downed the rest of his drink and got up from the table.

"Harry…"

"No, its ok, better get back to Cho. Thanks for the drink Luna." He mumbled his good-byes, turned and was gone.

Luna cleared the table of mugs with a wave of her wand and walked back into the living room. "We really should get those two together"

"And how do you propose we do that eh? I've tried a hundred times over but it always seems to fail" Ron said dejectedly, flopping back down on the couch.

"Well Im not surprised really, it's a awkward situation to be in isn't it?" she said very knowingly.

"Wait…do you know why they won't speak?" Ron said, his jaw slowly dropping.

"Of course" Luna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ron's jaw hit the floor, his eyes popping out cartoon style and his face slowly matching the colour of his hair. "You knew!" he bellowed, "You knew all along and didn't think to tell me? My own wife…" he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well Ronald, I presumed that if either of them wanted you to know they would have told you themselves" she replied calmly.

"Well you could have told me!"

"I suppose" she said, she seemed extremely engrossed in whatever was on the television and did not seem to see the importance of this whole conversation.

"Luna!"

"What?"

"This is the part where you tell me what really went on! From the beginning, I want every detail." Ron folded his arms and stared at her intently.

"Fine, fine, just let me watch the…"

"No! Luna c'mon tell me now!"

"Ok, ok. It all started at the end of 7th year, you know, after the battle…"


	4. Chapter 4: Harrys Return

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing, it all belong to Mrs. Rowling!

**A/N**: Feedback, good or bad is much appreciated! I know I havn't updated on this in a while but I lost my muse! Seems like its back now anyway so enjoy!

* * *

Harry had apparated to the end of the drive, taking a hold of the wrought iron gate in front of him as he looked through the bars at the mansion he called home. A little up the drive was a overly large…and expensive fountain, spotlights illuminating it from beneath the rippling surface of the water, on either side of the fountain were lavish flower beds, full of rare and brightly coloured flowers. As the long brick path went further up his eyes set upon the entrance, high up with a staircase either side that lead up to the first level of the house. Atop that a further 3 levels of windows, most of which had lights illuminating from everyone of them and then the roof, with, set at the front, a large oval stained glass window bearing the Potter family Crest and the Chang family crest. The original design only included one crest tho…. Chang. 

Cho had squealed in delight when she saw the picture of the house, with its two swimming pools, bathrooms the size of dormitories back at Hogwarts and bedrooms that had more floor space than the entire Dursley house. She had told Harry to put a down payment on it before they had even gone to see the place. He had to admit it was impressive, one of the most lavish houses on the street, it's gardens where certainly the envy of the neighbourhood. Harry could not find fault with the house…well except for one. Children. It was one thing imagining him and Cho strolling around the gardens of the house and eating out on it's balconies but he could never imagine his children…their children running around outside or flying laps around the house on their broomsticks, this house was just not…child friendly. Well that and the fact Cho had never really shown an interest in having children. She'd never said it of course that she wouldn't have them…but had always avoided the conversation.

Taking a deep breath Harry took out his wand and waved it over the gate's. With a creek they both opened and small lights lit up the path before him, it reminded him of a runway at the airport. He dragged himself up the path and then up the stairs, before he'd even got to the front door he noticed it was open. There stood a rather red faced Mrs.Chang. She was a small woman but one you did not cross, she had a venomous way with words and looks that sent chills to right down your spine. "Harry" she hissed. "Do you _know_ what time it is? My daughter has been up half the night frantic about your whereabouts, even asking those…Weasel friends of yours for help in finding you."

"Weasley Mrs. Chang and I was not lost, just got a little side tracked that's all" he tried to make his way past her but she stepped in front of him,

"You missed your suit fitting, we can't have that imported silk now, that means we will have to change the bouquets back to there original colour to match the material we will have to use on your lapels, I do hope you have a _good _explanation for my daughter. Good night." And with that she turned and headed back into the house, up the first flight of stairs and to her room. Her and her husband had been staying at the house since Harry and Cho had moved in.

Harry slowly walked into the house, his footsteps echoed around the hall. He walked towards the kitchen when a faint coughing sound caught his attention. He pocked his head inside the parlour room and saw Cho lying on the couch reading a magazine. Without even looking at him she said, "Where have you been?"

"Out"

"Where?" her voice oozed with venom, just like her mothers had several seconds ago.

"I went to Ron's," He said, walking into the room, head hung low.

"You knew about the fitting. It took me months to get that silk…"

"I don't care about the silk," he muttered.

"Do you even care about this wedding? Your never around, you never seem interested you…"

"It should just be about us Cho, we don't need anything fancy we…" Oh he'd done it now, Chos glowering face turned to him, her eyes like slits bored into his head. "Cho.."

She shook her head rather violently and jumped up from the sofa, with immense speed her raven locks went flying past Harry as she sped towards the stairs. "Cho come back here!" Harry boomed with more anger than he expected. Reluctantly he headed off behind her only to have the bedroom door slammed in his face. Rattling the handle he let his head fall against the door, "Let me in Cho!"

"Leave her Harry" came the unexpected voice of Mr.Chang. Slowly he turned to face the smaller man who stood wearily in the hall. "Just let her have her space, everything will be fine in the morning" He walked towards Harry and gentle took his hand off the door handle. "Try one of the guest bedrooms, just for tonight son". Mr.Chang had always been kind to Harry; even throughout this wedding business he tended to take Harry's side more often than not, which landed him in one of the guest bedrooms most nights. Harry's shoulders sagged in defeat as he bid Mr.Chang good night and headed to the other side of the house looking for somewhere to sleep.

* * *

Cho buried her head deep into the pillow, her tears soaking the fabric as she heard her father tell Harry to leave. "Im doing this for us" she cried silently to herself, "why can't he see that?" Slowly sleep engulfed her tired body and she drifted into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

The nights wind billowed through the open window half way across town from the Potter/Chang residence. Hermione pulled her robe tighter around her and she strolled around the small apartment above the store, her walls lined with smiling and happy faces of her past, each waving excitedly at her and willing her back to that point in time. As she leaned towards the last of the candles she noticed the picture that it illuminated, it was from her first year at Hogwarts, her overly large teeth beamed through a smile as her younger self was hugged tightly by her then, two best friends. It was the only other picture in the apartment that contained Harry's image. Slowly she moved towards the bedroom and as she closed the door, the little light left in the room fell on one other picture, of her and Harry at Ron's wedding over 2 years ago, both their faces beaming smiles that were soon to wiped forever only a few short hours after the image. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing, it all belong to Mrs. Rowling!

**A/N**: Feedback, good or bad is much appreciated! How about we find out what happened that night at Ron and Luna's wedding?

* * *

The Butterbeer fountain had long ran dry and the remaining guests where either snoring in a corner somewhere or dancing to only music they could here. Ron and Luna were downstairs in the living room, curled up on the sofa and watching the last of the dying sparks from the fire. Harry and Hermione had found themselves in the old boys bedroom that was now being used as a storeroom for Mr.Weasleys ever growing collection of muggle artefacts. Sitting atop some old boxes they chatted idly about the days events over an ever reassuring cup of tea.

"Well, he did it"

"Yea, I guess he did" Hermione said, her mind clearly off somewhere else.

"Hermione? You know you never really said you were ok with this.."

"W...what? No, no Harry it's not that, Merlin knows im happy for him, we all know that Ron and me would never have worked out" she said, her voice a whisper. Leaning over Harry brushed a fallen strand out of her face forcing her to look at him. "Hermione what is it? Is it Victor?" Hermione had started dating Victor again not long after they left Hogwarts, she'd tried to get him to come to the wedding but the life of an international Quidditch player was to busy for him to bother with something so 'trivial'. After that announcement she hadn't spoke to him for 3 weeks, after the first he had stopped owling her and she saw this a sign of their relationship being over, surprisingly she was unfazed about this. "That was a stupid question, Im sorry" Harry said, his face filled with a boyish quality that he never seemed to loose.

"It's ok Harry, he was another that was never going to last very long" she gave a dry smile and stood up, turning her back to him she walked carefully over the clutter towards the window. Harry's eyes followed her, the extremely low cut back of the dress revealing her creamy skin that shone in the distant moonlight like a pearl in the ocean.

"I wish she was here," Hermione whispered into her reflection. Harry slowly came up behind her and leaned against the solid window frame. He let out a long breathe and slowly reached for her hand.

"Me too" he replied, instantly knowing who she was on about.

Silent tears fell down Hermione's cheek, as she instinctively held tighter onto Harry's hand. Harry's mind was instantly taken back to that fateful day in 7th year.

"_Harry you don't have to do this alone, I wont let you"_

"_Yes Hermione, Yes I do! You know that! You heard the prophecy Hermione you know how this works, it's him or me tonight and I won't risk your life aswell!" _

"_Harry nowhere in that damn prophecy does it say you have to do this alone, we've come this far.."_

"_Hermione go! I have to do this alone, I can't protect you!"_

"_You don't need to protect me Harry!"_

"_Yes! Yes I do! If I lost…if I lost you Hermione…"For the first time in this godforsaken war he cracked, the infamous Harry Potter, the boy who lived let his walls collapse around him as he buried his head into her shoulder._

"_Oh Harry" she whispered softly, tears falling freely from her eyes now, "Your never going to loose me" She lifted his head to face her, both pairs of eyes swimming with emotion their faces drew nearer, as if in slow motion and all they knew was each other, for a brief second their was no war but their moment was cut short, as their breathe fell on each others face a blood curdling scream filled the silent night and Harry fell from her arms, without so much as a goodbye he ran off into the direction of the scream, Hermione followed closely behind, what had passed between them moments before was instantly forgotten and lost._

_Harry fell to the side of her body, her vibrant locks now dull and her eyes lifeless. "No!" he cried into the night's sky. Hermione came up behind him and instantly had to suppress the bile rising in her throat. She fell to Harry's side and took the cold, lifeless hand of Ginny's in hers. _

"_This is why I have to do this alone" he said, his eyes closed tight holding back the brimming tears. His body slowly rose from the ground and without a word he was gone._

_Numb, Hermione sent a flash of red sparks into the sky and sat emotionless at the side of Ginny awaiting the arrival of the order._

Voldemort was defeated that night and for several weeks Hermione sat silently next to bed of the 'boy who lived', only leaving to attended the funerals of friends they lost. When Harry finally regained consciousness they both made a silent agreement to never speak of the war or of that night. This was something that had haunted them both to this day.

Hermione felt the reassuring squeeze of Harry's hand over hers as his thumb stroked over her knuckles, her eyes glazed she stared at his reflection in the window.

"Hermione..." he whispered softly

"It should have been me" she slowly revealed, lowering her head in penance.

"What?" came his confused reply.

"I should have died that night Harry not Ginny"

"Oh Hermione" he said, attempting to envelope her in his arms.

"No Harry, it's true, she shouldn't have even been there…"

"It was Draco Hermione, he led her there, it was a trap you know that. Whats brought all this on?"

"Listen to me Harry" her voice shaky, "The message, it wasn't for Ginny."

"I don't understand" he mumbled, slowly stepping back from her, "It had her name on Hermione, it was from Draco, who else would it be for?"

"Me" she replied, turning away from him, her face hidden in the shadows of the room.

"Impossible, she had been there Hermione, she was our spy, our double agent, she…"

"It was me Harry not her. All those months you thought she was bringing back the information, it wasn't her, it was me"

"Im…Impossible" his mind was a blur, how could this be true? He'd escorted Ginny personally to the Deatheater camps, he watched her go in and out, there was no way it could have been Hermione, he'd have never let her go.

"Polyjuice Harry, Id been disguising myself as Ginny for months, I couldn't let her go, I couldn't let her do it, it was too dangerous!" her voice breaking, the waves of tears began to roll down her cheeks and crash on the hardwood floor. "I knew you'd never let me do it, but I knew Harry..I knew if I was Ginny you'd have no choice to let me go, she had the connections with Draco; she was our key in, our answer! So I used the Polyjuice Harry, I used it every time and had you lead me into the camps…."

"The letter…." He whispered, his voice dazed and his mind confused. There was no way this could be true was there?

"Was for me, the 'fake Ginny'. There was a meeting that night and Draco wanted her…I mean me there. I didn't know about the letter. I was in London with Tonks that morning and Ginny, she thought she could handle it. She knew that if I wasn't at that meeting, if Draco didn't see _her_ there he'd suspect something so she left that morning without telling anyone. But Draco…he knew something was wrong, he knew she was _different_ somehow and asked her things only I knew the answer to. Before she had a chance word was out in the camp that something was wrong, unwilling to take any chances Voldemort he…. he had her killed that night." Hermione crumbled to the floor, her knees shattering against the hardwood and her head falling onto her chest.

Harry stood motionless for several moments, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, unable to find words to comprehend how he felt.

"How…how could you do this Hermione? How could you _lie_ to me!" he demanded, falling beside her and grabbing her shoulders roughly. "Look at me Hermione! Tell me this isn't true!" he was almost pleading with her now, slowly her face rose, the tear stains having washed away her makeup, leaving her bare and vulnerable in front of his burning gaze. She didn't need to speak, her eyes told him all he needed to know and with that he violently moved away from her and headed towards the door.

"Harry!" she crocked in desperation, "Harry please!"

Turning on his heels to face her, his voice filled with venom he replied, "I thought I knew you Hermione!"

"You do know me Harry! You do! You're the only one who does, the only one who ever understood me, please; you _have_ to understand why I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to hurt you Harry! I love…"

"Don't, don't you dare tell me you love me! If you loved me Hermione you would never have done this, you would never have gone behind my back and jeopardised everything, and you would have never risked _her_ life!"

"I made a mistake Harry please, I need you to understand, and I need your forgiveness more than anyone else's! _Please!_" she begged, grovelling almost at his feet, her face a watery mess.

"Does Ron know?"

"I…I don't know, I don't think so.."

"It was your fault his sister died Hermione! It was your fault we lost Ginny! She was innocent!"

"It should have been me!" she screamed with what voice she had left, her body exhausted crumbling to the ground.

With his mouth working faster than his mind Harry said the one thing he would soon realise he would regret for the rest of his life.

"Your right" and with that he fled from the room slamming the door tight behind him his feet raced down the winding staircase and carried him through the living room. A disturbed Ron jumped from the sofa, "Blimey Harry! Where are you…Harry?"

Harry had stopped just short of the back entrance to the house. Turning towards his best friend, his eyes brimming with tears, his mind a blur, all he could do was shake his head and whisper, "I thought I loved her too", and with that he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Revealed by Luna

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing, it all belong to Mrs. Rowling!

**A/N**: Feedback, good or bad is much appreciated!

**Chapter 6:** The Truth Revealed…Lunas Version

"…and so you see, that's why they don't speak anymore"

"Wait, so your telling me that Hermione was the who hexed Cho's owl to deliver all her mail to the South Poll? Why would she do that? Nah, Im not goin to believe that for a second Luna! Its crazy"

"Well that's what happened" Luna reached for the remote and started her usual channel surfing. Ever since they had they muggle satellite installed she had become a TV addict. "It's amazing what jealousy will make you do" she said mindlessly.

"Hermione was never jealous of Cho"

"Does she love Harry?"

"Well yer but that's not the…"

"Then she was jealous Ronald"

"Your barmy you are! That can't be true!"

"It came from her mouth Ron, there we were sat at that little cosy café, you know, the one with the cherubs around Valentines day? Anyway, an owl flew by and it made me think of Cho, so I said, 'I wonder who hexed her owl' and she nodded" Luna said, nodding her head on queue.

"Wait a bloody minute! So all she did was nod her head? That doesn't mean she did it Luna!"

"Well, I think she did, and obviously Harry didn't like this so he stopped talking to her"

Ron shook his head in disbelief, his wife; though as amazing as she was had never been the sharpest tool in the shed. "Id done my fair share of bad jokes on Harry Luna! Ones a lot worse than hexing his girlfriends owl and he still speaks to me!"

"Well, you've heard what happened, its up to you to believe it or not" Luna replied, finding herself engrossed in a program about the hidden secrets of a Dung Beetle.

"Back to square one I suppose" Ron mumbled as he settled down to watch some small bug roll around a huge ball of poo. He could tell it was going to be a long night.

-

Harry awoke abruptly, shooting up in his bed like a firework, his heart pounding and his body sweating. "It's only a dream" he told himself until his breathing steadied. He was use to having to calm himself down after these faceless nightmares, Cho was always out of bed before him, thought he sometimes wondered if she did this purposefully to avoid his antics.

Rising from the plush queen size bed, Harry realised he wasn't in his usual room. Closing his eyes he let the previous nights events wash over him, the only clear scene playing in his mind involving a timid looking bushy haired woman, scantly dressed scooping up her aged cat. Why had he gone there he wondered? He'd past the bookshop many times over the last 2 years; every now and again he'd catch a glimpse of Hermione but he made himself scarce before she had a chance to spot him. Those fateful words he had said all those years ago haunted him, banging around his head like a defining drum. He was hurt at the time, frustrated and confused, he didn't mean what he said and he wished he could take it all back, replaying that nights events he would always do something different, always say something that gave that story the ending it deserved but eventually he had to come to the dire realisation that his friendship with Hermione had been shattered and he doubted she could ever forgive him, though he had, over time, forgiven her.

Wiping the sleep from his tired eyes he left the guest room and ventured towards his own bedroom, '12.30pm' he noticed the time on a clock in the hall, Cho would have left by now along with Mr and Mrs Chang. He noticed the silence of the house, no matter how many people were there, at times all he could feel was the silence, as if there was something missing. He entered the master bedroom and grabbed some clothes. Making his way into the en suite he couldn't get Hermione off his mind, infact she had been on his mind for the past few months now, ever since his engagement to Cho all he could think about was where she was, or what she was doing and if she would ever forgive him. 'Maybe today's the day' he told himself as his body fell under the scalding shower. 'Maybe..'

-


End file.
